A Pokemon Adventure
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Sorry bad title might change, while taking a break from their travels in the Sinnoh region Ash and Pikachu come arcoss an old friend who's in danger, this takes our hero's into a new adevture.
1. Chapter 1

A Pokemon Adventure

Chapter 1 An Unusual Reunion..

We once again find our hero's taking a little break for there travels,with having set up a small camping site in a large forrest surrounded by loads of tree's, with very few Pokemon voices being heard a part from our hero's Pokemon off course. Ash, Dawn were setting up a pick nick table and laying out bowls to put Pokemon food in and releasing there Pokemon from there poke balls in the process.

"Come on out everyone it's lunch time," all three trainers called.

Brock was now preparing a lunch for everyone, "hm that smells really good Brock, I'm starving," Brock chuckled knowing how Ash can be with food.

"Well don't worry it will be ready in a few moments," Ash smelled the food again and went on daydreaming about it.

"Hey Ash?" Ash poked his head from the food and turned to Dawn who was standing next the Pokemon putting food in the bowls.

"Yeah?" Ash replied.

"Do you know where Pikachu is? he's not here." Ash noticed that Dawn was right there was no sign of Pikachu anywhere.

"Hey your right," Ash said now worried, what if Team Rocket had got him without them noticing, 'no we would have heard something if that happened' he thought trying to calm down.

"Pikachu must've wondered off some where," Brock said, Buizel pointed in the direction that Pikachu went in.

"Bu bui,"(he went that way) was what he said in pokemon language.

"Did Pikachu go that way?" Busial nodded at Ash's question.

"OK you guys stay here I'm going to go look for him," Ash motioned Buizel to follow him, which the Pokemon did just in case they ran into any wild Pokemon and Buizel would be able to fend them off.

'Maybe if I call for Pikachu he might here me,' "Hey Pikachu!" and right on cue Pikachu's voice was heard up ahead and then Pikachu had poked his head out of some bushes, Pikachu ran strait over to Ash who was relived to find Pikachu unharmed "Hey Pikachu don't run off like that you had me worried buddy."

Pikachu jumped up and down frantically with a worried expression on it's face "pika pi,"(come quick you'll never believe what I've found) Pikachu cried "Did you find something Pikachu?" Ash asked Pikachu who just nodded and ran off in the direction it had come from, Ash and Buizel followed behind. Pikachu had stopped and Ash and Buizel were now standing next to him.

Pikachu walked a bit further with Ash following and they were now on the side of a river bank, the river was flowing peacefully under a large and very high water fall, Pikachu pointed in a direction up a head of them and Ash could not believe his eyes at what he saw "Misty? oh no Misty!" What he saw was Misty lying unconsciously on the ground she looked hurt, he ran over only to be stopped by Pikachu.

"Pika Pike," (no don't)

"Pikachu what are you?- ahhhh!" Ash replied almost a bit angry. Pikachu had pushed Ash to the side to stop him getting hit by a Pokemon attack. It was then Ash realised what he was doing "oh thanks buddy, where did THAT come from?" he said looking around, he tried moving closer to Misty only to be stopped by a Pokemon jumping out of the tree's it stood over the top of Misty as if it was trying to protect her.

Ash was shocked at what pokemon it was.


	2. Chapter 2

A Pokemon Adventure

Chapter 2

Ash Couldn't believe his eye's the Pokemon he saw was a Lucario it was glaring at Ash and his Pokemon "Woah it's a L-Lucario," Ash replied shocked was this Misty's Pokemon he wondered, it was now growling at them and preparing to charge up another attack, an attack called Aura sphere.

"Wait don't attack us we're friends of Misty's, and we only want to help," Ash tried to reason with Lucario but it wasn't for listening to them, Pikachu ran up to it.

"Pika Pika," (he's right please listen, she needs help.) Lucario grunted at Pikachu and it still wasn't for listening it had only met people who intended to harm both of them and Lucario promised to protect her after they met when Misty had saved it's life.

Before releasing the attack Misty had slowly opened her eye's she could have sworn she heard Ash's voice but she thought she was dreaming. Her eye's were blurry to Begin with and she heard a grunt coming from Lucario, her vision was now normal she looked up at Lucario "L- Lucario p-please sstop, don't hurt them," Misty cried Lucario had stopped it's attack when he heard her voice, she tried to get up but she fell and Lucario caught her in it's arms

Ash walked over but once again Lucario moved to the front of Misty still holding her while growling at Ash "Lucario it's ok he's my friend he..he won't us," Misty said quite wealkly, Lucario now nodded at Misty understanding that she was right, Ash was now able to walk over, Misty had fainted again and Ash caught her while Lucario helped.

"Misty!... come on we better go to back to camp, Brock will know what to do." Ash and Lucario carried Misty back the camp site, while unknown to them Team Rocket where watching.

With Team Rocket...

"Hey! the redheaded twerps back and look at that Pokemon that's with her," James said from behind the bushes while looking through binoculars.

Jessie grabbed the binoculars off James "Let me see, well well that does looks like an interesting Pokemon, what is it?" James went into his back pocket and brought a deck of Pokemon cards out and found one with Lucarios picture on it.

"Ah hah here it is, that pokemon is a Lucario and its say here that there very rare," James said now reading the rest of the card.

"Well a rare Pokemon, means we must capture it and bring it to the boss." Jessie exclaimed with excitement.

"I wonder what happened to the twerppee redhead though," Meothow said now looking through the binoculars.

"Oh who cares, as long we get her Pokemon, huh" Jeesie turned to watch the four trainers they were starting to leave, she also heard Brock saying were they were going.

"Come on lets go we can't lose them," Jessie ordered and with that they got into the meothow shaped hot air balloon and started following them to the nearest Pokemon.

Back with Ash and the gang...

Ash got back to the camp to see Brock putting away plates and such while Dawn was the first to see them "Ash!...(gasp) what happend!" Dawn cried as she saw him carrying Misty and the Lucario helping while Pikachu and Buziel followed beside them. Brock turned his attenion towards them he was just as shocked as Ash was.

"Don't worry, I will explain, but she needs help first,"

"M- Misty!," Brock cried in disbeilf he ran over while also grabbing his backpack he bent down to have a look a her, Lucario was wary of this and he was just about to stop him, Ash noticed and managed to calm Lucario down.

"Hey it's ok, he's a friend of Misty's just like me," Lucario just nodded it's head.

"Oh damnit I don't have any supplies left, we'll have go to the Pokemon centre it's not far from here,"

"Right we have to hurry," all three trainers called back their Pokemon back into the Poke balls and ran all the way to the Pokemon centre where they had brust in through the doors giving nurse Joy a fright.

"Nurse Joy! please help our friend she's hurt," Ash paniced he didn't even say hello.

"Oh dear Chansey quick! please bring a bed," Chansey was over in a shot with a hospital bed, Ash lay Misty on it and Nurse Joy told them to wait outside in the waiting room this is when Ash explained what happened to Dawn and Brock.

"I wonder what happened to Misty...I hope she'll be able to tell us when she wakes up," Ash said worried. Suddenly Nurse Joy came over after a few hours.

"Nurse Joy how is she?" Ash asked worried.

"Don't worry your friend will be fine after shes had some rest, she's now awake if you'd like to see her?" Nurse Joy turned her attension to the Lucario who leaned against the wall, "how about the Lucario, does it need treatment?" she asked Ash.

Ash looked a the Lacario "hm I think he's ok," Nurse Joy nodded and walked off.

Ash,Dawn and Brock walked into the room where Misty was she had tried to get some sleep but her eye's opened as soon as the door did and the first person she saw was Ash "oh Ash I'm so glad to see you,"Ash smiled and moved away from the door to let Dawn and Brock in, Pikachu jump on the bed and cuddled into Misty and she hugged Pikachu "Pika Pi," "I'm happy to see you too Pikachu and Brock you too."

"Hey Misty how are you feeling?" both Ash and Brock asked.

"Oh lot better now, I'm just soo surprised to see you giuys."

Dawn walked to the side of the bed so she could introdusce herself "Hi Misty, My names Dawn, I've heard so much about you from Ash and Brock and I hoped I'd get to meet you some day," Misty shook Dawn's hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, I thought we would meet some day,"

Ash walked up to the bed "Misty what happened to you, and how did you get a Lucario," Misty then looked around the room for Lucario.

"Hey where is Lucario is he ok?" Misty asked worried about him, this Lucario wasn't exactly people friendly it only trusted Misty.

"Yes Lucarios fine, he's in the waiting room will I get him to come in?" Misty nodded and Brock went to get him. they both came in the room and Misty was glad to see Lucario unharmed.

"Thank goodness are you alright Lucario?" she asked the Pokemon nodded with a smile it was happy to see Misty ok to.

"What happened to you?" Ash asked again really wanting to find out.

Misty looked at him and hugged Pikachu again. "Well I know what happened, I just don't know why it happened."

"I was in the gym relaxing with my Pokemon after quite a tough Pokemon battle, and then doors to the gym brust open and these people dressed in really weird outfits...oh what did they call themselves again...oh yeah Team Galactic at first I thought it was Team Rocket, but there were so many of them, they threw a net over my Pokemon then someone grabbed me from behind and was knocked out somehow, when I woke up I was inside a cage and I was in the back of a truck, I had know idea where it was taking me, I took a look around and saw many Pokemon in cages they all looked soo scared."

"Was Lucario there?" Ash asked.

"No I met Lucario after that, when the truck finally stopped I got an idea, there was a Cyinidquill trapped and I asked it to use flamthower I said it would get us out and it did, it melted the bars, and put a hole in the truck, luckily Team Galactic didn't know and we were all able to get a way without them seeing us, all the Pokemon ran off and so did I and I got lost in that forrest, I walked around for ages looking for a way out. I walked to a clearing and saw a Pokemon battle, I can't remember the guys name but he was really rude and I never seen a person treat there Pokemon so badly."

"Um did he have purple hair?"Ash Asked knowing who that sounded like.

"Yeah he did," Misty said surprised.

"That was Paul he always treats his Pokemon badly." Ash said growling he disliked Paul.

"Well Paul was trying to catch this Lucario and Lucario beat them, it was so exhusted I tried asking Paul where the nearst Pokemon centre was to help it, but he just walked away saying why should I help you, Lucario didn't trust me at first but when I gave some medince and it felt better it trusted me, I walked away leaving it alone but it followed me without me noticing at first, after walking a while two Team Galatic memebers found me they tried to capture me again and Lucario helped me he attacked one of them but the other had grabbed me and was heading towads the river, I struggled to get away and fell in, Lucario pushed the other one and dived in after me he must've pulled to the edge and when I met you guys." Misty explained.

"Hm I wonder what Team Galatic want?"


End file.
